


Lips are Chapped and Faded

by the_seance_tua



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Reader-Insert, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seance_tua/pseuds/the_seance_tua
Summary: You were known as super children, all gifted with special abilities. You were looked up to, to save the world with your powers. But disease and sickness do not discriminate, even if you are a super. It definitely did not with you. (Reader insert as one of the Hargreeves siblings)





	Lips are Chapped and Faded

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really figured out how to use the tags so please tell me if I didn't use them right. Also I've been writing this for 2 months so I hope you like it

You were known as super children, all gifted with special abilities. You were looked up to, to save the world with your powers. But disease and sickness do not discriminate, even if you are a super. It definitely did not with you.

***

You didn’t want to wake up that morning. You felt sluggish as a grey cloud floated above you. You knew you had to tell the others but didn’t know how to. You just wanted to crawl up and cry. Eventually, you rolled out of bed and made your way out to the kitchen. You leant against the counter as you started the coffee machine, closing your eyes sleepily. This, however, was interrupted when your home phone began to ring. You quickly made your way over to where it was sitting only to step back, not answering the phone and letting it ring out and go to message bank.

“Y/n, hey,” Diego’s voice rang out throughout the apartment. “I’m only calling again to let you know that the funeral is today. You haven’t been answering my calls. I’m beginning to worry. Let me know you’re okay, yeah?” The dial tone signalled that Diego had hung up. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, your stress levels now skyrocketing as you realise you couldn’t tell the others. It would kill them. You sat there, with the guilt weighing heavy in your heart as you began to cry again, which is all you seemed to be doing lately.

***

You were the last sibling to arrive at the house for Reginald’s funeral but you were glad when it was Diego that answered the door.

“Hey, Diego,” You whispered quietly, wrapping your cardigan further around you in a constant worry you were going to break. You could see concern flash across his face quickly.  
“Y/n, hey. How are you?” He asked, pushing the door open further so you could walk in.  
“I’ve been fine.”  
You walked in, glancing up at the ceiling as memories of running down the stairs with Klaus and him having his jaw wired shut flooded your mind.  
“I’ve been trying to contact you for the past few days. You obviously got my messages but never called me back,” Diego shot at you. You came to a stop but still didn’t turn to face him.  
“I’m sorry for that.”  
Diego stepped in front of you, placing a hand on your shoulder. Your eyes pleaded for him to not ask you the well-known question of ‘are you okay?’.  
“C’mon, everyone is in here,” He whispered. He began to walk off as you let your shoulders drop and let a breath go that you didn’t know you were holding. You followed closely behind Diego as you saw everyone sitting around waiting.

“Hey guys,” You said awkwardly as you walked into the living room.  
“Hey y/n,” Allison replied with a big smile. You quickly walked in and sat on one of the lounges no one else was sitting on, setting off alarm bells in the others’ minds. You usually were over excited to see your siblings and would go around to everyone, giving them hugs and asking constant questions of what they had been up to. But today was different; you sat there, keeping to yourself and not letting a peep come out of your mouth.  
You soon realised after sitting down that you had arrived late and halfway through a conversation as Klaus began to talk about cucumber sandwiches. Everyone was talking as you sat silently next to Vanya who tried to give you a reassuring smile.  
“Is that my skirt?” Allison questioned in shock.  
“What? Oh yeah, this!” Klaus exclaimed. “It’s a little dated, I know, a bit breezy on the bits,”  
“Listen up. Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?” Luther asked rhetorically, sick of listening to Klaus. Klaus sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder loosely.

You began to drift off, not listening to the conversation at hand. You didn’t know what to say or how to bring up the situation you were in but you knew you had to eventually.

 

“Then there's the issue - of the missing monocle,” Luther addressed, grabbing your attention. You looked up to realise that Diego had moved from the chair he was sitting in to be standing closer to Luther.  
“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Diego groaned, obviously already heard about the monocle.  
Exactly. It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal,” Luther stated, looking around at everyone. He stared at you for a while longer than the rest that left a weird feeling in your stomach that he thought you did something. “Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.”  
"Where are you going with this?” Klaus exclaimed, not grasping what was being implied.  
“Oh, isn't it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad,” Diego explained causing everyone to vocalise there disgust at Luther’s belief. You shook your head and placed it in your hands, exhausted already and it wasn’t 11am.  
“You do?” Klaus said in his joking tone as always.  
“How could you think that?” Vanya followed on, shocked at Luther  
Great job, Luther. Way to lead,” Diego stated lowly, taking this chance to throw everything back in Luther’s face. He silently walked out of the room afterwards, leaving quickly.  
“That's not what I'm saying,” Luther tried to take back his words but no one was having it.  
“You're crazy, man. You're crazy. Crazy,” Klaus kept mumbling, collecting his drink and Hargreeves’ urn, which he was using as an ashtray, and leaving the room, prompting Vanya to follow.  
“I've not finished!” Luther called out  
“Sorry, I'm just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back.”

 

You got up silently, ignoring Luther and Allison’s glance and decided to go to your old room. You walked through the silent hallways with thoughts bouncing around in your head. How were you meant to tell them? What would happen? Would they even care?

You took a deep breath in, burning sensation of fresh air filling your lungs. You were finally nearing your old room when an arm popped out of Klaus’s room and dragged you in. You regained your posture and looked up to see Klaus staring at you with concern  
“Y/n, are you okay? You’ve been distant since being here and I know you didn’t love Dad that much to cry over him,” Klaus whispered to you. Klaus was always one of your closest friends and could tell when something wasn’t right.  
“I’m fine, just tired. I haven’t been able to sleep well lately,” You told him, not lying. However, you actually had not been sleeping well since you got the news the day before dad died.  
“What’s going on though? I can help.” Klaus borderline pleaded. He could see that whatever was happening in your life was wearing you down.  
“Nothing, it’s just hard to fall asleep sometimes,” You told Klaus, crossing your arms.  
“Are you sure you fine?” He asked, grabbing my shoulders.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
He looked you in the eye before leaving his room and most likely returning to the kitchen.  
You walked out of his room and quickly made it into your own, closing the door and sliding down it, a new pain in your chest that you knew always lead to crying. This was all so much harder than you had expected and you hadn’t even told your siblings yet.

You could hear ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’ start to play from Luther’s room, making you sigh and pick yourself up from the floor. You laid down on your bed and remembered all the times that Luther would play this song to cheer everyone up after a bad mission. While everyone was dancing along and forgetting their worries for a little while, you were silently crying into your pillow.

***

After the kerfuffle over Five’s return and your father’s funeral, you saw your opportunity to leave. When you knew no one would notice, you walked downstairs and straight to the exit. You placed your hand on the handle when you were interrupted.  
“Where are you going?” A soft voice called out behind. You turned around quickly to see Vanya watching you with sad eyes.  
“I-I’m just about to go home,”  
“I am too, actually,” Vanya told you walking closer to you. “Can we go outside and talk for a second?” Vanya asked, seeming unsure if she could ask you that.  
“Sure,” you replied quietly before you noticed Pogo walk into the foyer.  
“Don’t waste your time. Diego’s right, I shouldn’t have come,” Vanya tried to defend herself about leaving.  
“This is your home and always will be. Same with you y/n” Pogo replied with a sad smile. “Should I get you a taxi?”  
“I already called one. But thanks,” Vanya replied, turning to the door and walking out with you following.  
When the door closed, Vanya turned to face you.  
“So I noticed that you were acting strange all day,” Vanya tried to start the conversation. You let out a sigh, hearing the same thing only rephrased from what Diego and Klaus said earlier.  
“I just don’t feel well today. I don’t feel like myself today,” You shook your head looking down at the ground.  
“Hey, everybody has days like that. Don’t worry, you’ll bounce back,” Vanya tried to encourage you, even though she was deep into her own depression.

 

But I don’t think I can, no matter what.

***

You never ended up telling anyone. With the craziness of Five returning and the looming apocalypse approaching, you didn’t think that it was the right time. Anyway, you were certain there was no way the apocalypse could be avoided but again, fate had other ideas and everyone managed to survive without the apocalypse happening. As soon as you realised that the apocalypse had come and passed, you knew you had to become serious about what you were dealing with. Which is how you found yourself in bed and delirious.

The first round of chemotherapy was horrible. Your insides were wanting to be outside your body, sending you delirious from dehydration. It lasted for what felt like days on end, leaving you not knowing of what day it was. You felt like you had just fallen asleep when you heard your window open. You barely opened your eyes, due to them being heavy with tiredness, only to see your brothers Klaus and Diego climbing through the window.  
“What are you guys doing?” You grumbled, closing your eyes again.  
“You weren’t answering your phone, we assumed the worst,” Diego replied, skimming his eyes around your apartment. Your walls were lined with old photos you took when you used to all live together. However this isn’t what caught Diego’s attention, what caught his attention was the bucket beside the bed that had bile in it. He crouched down in front of you and felt your head.  
“Are you sick, bug?” Diego questioned, which instantly caught Klaus’s attention. He turned around and studied your face. You had dark bags under your eyes paired with chapped lips.  
“Yeah, I think it’s just a stomach bug though,” You replied, opening your eyes again.

“She’s lying,” Ben said to Klaus but Klaus ignored him.  
“Why didn’t you just call us?” Diego asked, removing the bucket from your bedside and went to empty it in your bathroom before returning with it again now empty.  
“I left my phone in the kitchen,” You mumbled, pulling the blankets up closer to your chin.  
“Y/n, we’ve been trying to reach you since Thursday and it’s now Sunday. Are you telling me you’ve been in bed since then?”  
“No,” You replied, causing some relief to both of your brothers before you spoke up again. “Since Tuesday,” you mumbled closing your eyes again.  
“What?!” Klaus exclaimed.  
“Y/n, keep your eyes open. We don’t want you falling asleep,” Diego whispered. Your eyes opened again and showed Diego something he had never seen in your eyes. Your eyes looked at empty but the same time they were filled with sadness that made him scared

“Can I use your home phone?” Diego asked you.  
“Go for it, I’m not using it,” You replied, closing your eyes now. Diego then became torn to stay and make sure she was okay.  
“You go, I’ll look after her,” Klaus told Diego, seeing the concern on Diego’s face. Diego nodded curtly and walked to the kitchen.  
“Hey, did you find her?” Allison asked through the phone.  
“Yeah, we are at her place. She’s been here all week,”  
“Why didn’t she answer her phone then?” Allison questioned, annoyed that everyone was scared something was wrong, assuming you had been ignoring your phone.  
“She’s been bed-bound.”  
“Shit, since when?”  
“Since Tuesday. We were in her bedroom and saw she had a bucket beside her with vomit,” Diego explained. His attention was distracted though as he noticed a small orange bottle hidden behind the coffee and tea containers. Diego walked over, making the phone cord stretch around the bench and grabbing the small orange bottle.

“Holy shit. Y/n might be in a much worse situation than we thought, Allison,” Diego whispered over the phone.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I just found a bottle of antidepressants,” Diego explained, reading the label. Diego quickly finished the phone call with the bottle tucked away in a pocket. He walked back into your room to see that Klaus was now lying in the bed with you, hugging you from behind in a spoon position, trying to comfort you as you cried without tears due to the dehydration.  
“What did you do now, Klaus?” Diego questioned, kneeling in front of you and brushing the hair in your face behind your ear.  
“I didn’t do anything, she just started crying!” Klaus shot back.  
“Is it alright if I talk to y/n alone?” Diego asked Klaus, giving him a look that told Klaus he would find out all about it later. Klaus shuffled himself off the bed and made his way out of the room.  
“Y/n, open your eyes,” Diego said, causing you to open your eyes and release a few more tears. “I found these in the kitchen. I guess you haven’t taken these since Tuesday? Is that why you feel the way you do now?” Diego questioned. You looked at the bottle and realised he was holding your medication.  
“I guess a bit of it,” You half lied. Diego raised his hand and pushed the hair behind your ear.

“Why don’t we take you to the academy? That way, you won’t be left alone without any form of contact. We can help you get better.”  
You didn’t really want to but you knew it was for the best. You nodded your head.  
“Klaus!” Diego yelled out, causing Klaus to come back with a questioning look.”Help me pack a bag for her. She’s coming to stay at the academy.”  
Klaus nodded his head before making his way to your dresser and putting some clothes into a duffle. Your eyes began to flutter which grabbed Diego’s attention.  
“Y/n, stay awake for us,” Diego said, tapping your cheek. You didn’t reply though as your eyes continued to flutter. It wasn’t long until you were lifted up and you heard Diego mumble to Klaus “She’s too light,” thinking that you were unconscious. While you were in a half-conscious half unconscious state, everything seemed to daze past you. You had finally let into the darkness you wanted while listening to the comforting rumble of Diego’s car.

 

Klaus and Diego had pulled up in front of the academy but instead of getting out, Diego sat there.  
“Do you know what’s happening with y/n?” He questioned, looking over at Klaus.  
“No, all I know is that she was having trouble sleeping for the last few nights,” Klaus explained. They both turned around to see you asleep on the backseat.  
“By the looks of it, I don’t think she’s been having trouble sleeping,” Diego started, undoing his seatbelt. “She hasn’t been sleeping at all.”  
Both of them got out of the car, Klaus grabbing your bag while Diego picked you up. You began to stir a bit.  
“It’s alright, Bug. You’re at the academy. Go back to sleep.”  
Klaus opened the academy door while Diego made his way through.  
“Y/n?!” Allison called out from the top of the staircase, running down with Five close behind. Due to her yelling though, everyone else was alerted, causing Grace, Pogo and Luther to also join in the foyer.  
“She isn’t good, we are just going to put her down in her room.” Diego tried to explain as everyone stared at your unconscious body.  
“No, bring her to the infirmary. Something isn’t right,” Grace called out before walking ahead and holding the doors open for Diego to walk in and place you on the table.  
“It’s okay, Diego. I’ll take care of her,” Grace smiled. 

Diego stepped back, letting go of the breath he held in. Allison laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“She’ll be okay.”

 

It wasn’t long after though that Grace opened the doors to the infirmary to see Diego and Allison were the only two siblings waiting. They had both convinced the others to get some rest and that you would be fine but couldn’t convince each other.  
“How is she, mom?” Diego asked standing up from where he had been sitting on the ground, with Allison standing behind him.

“She’s severely dehydrated but she should be fine. There’s something else wrong, but I can’t pick it up. It is beyond my programmed duties to stitch you up and make sure the children are alright after missions,” Grace stated along the lines of what she was told to say. “I don’t think it’s best to ask her right now about what is going on. Wait until she is well.”  
Allison and Diego looked at each other sighing, wanting to know now what was going on with their little sister.

*** 

It was a few days later and you had moved into your old room. You knew something was going on as no one had talked to you directly about what was happening. As soon as you woke up, you panicked. You didn’t want to tell the others yet what was going on, you didn’t feel like you were ready.

You were in your room, packing your bag to return back to your apartment when you turned around to see Allison at your door.  
“What is it, Allison?” You asked, wanting to be alone.  
“Why are you packing up?” She questioned, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.  
“I’m fine now so I’m going home.”  
“Mom said you were severely dehydrated but something else is affecting you that she can’t pick up,” Allison stated with a blank expression, standing up straight and off the door frame. “So tell me exactly what’s going on.”  
Allison walked further into the room, closing the door with her leg as she did.  
“I’d rather not talk about it, Ally,” You groaned, throwing yourself onto your childhood bed.  
“You need to tell me. You need to tell someone. This is going to eat you alive if you don’t just-” Allison tried to convince you but the more she went on, the more your secret wanted to be known. Tears began to flow freely down your cheeks, causing Allison to stop her rant.  
“Are you okay, y/n?”  
“It’s cancer, Allison!” You yelled, causing Allison to stop talking and her mouth to fall open like a fish. “Okay?! That’s why I didn’t want to talk to any of you,”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Allison pleaded, now also crying.  
“We had just lost dad! Then we lost mom but somehow she was back. Then it was the end of the world. I thought at least if the world did end that I would die alongside everyone instead of dying from cancer!” you screamed at Allison before breaking down into tears. “I’m sorry, Allison. I didn’t mean to yell at you,”  
Allison wrapped his arms around you and planted a kiss on the top of your head.  
“I know, I’m sorry I pushed you. But I’m your sister, I’m always here to help you no matter what.”  
You collapsed to the ground in tears, pulling Allison down with you, still holding you in a bear hug.  
“Allison, I don’t want to be sad. I just want to be able to live. I can’t tell the others, it will break their hearts,” You sobbed. You thought you had cried enough in the last few days.  
“Do you want me to help you tell them?” Allison asked. You nodded your head before wiping your tears and standing up.  
“I’m sorry for all the crying,” you mumbled, sitting on your bed.  
“Don’t worry about it! I would be more concerned if you didn’t cry,” Allison tried to joke, getting a small smile out of you. “We will tell everyone later, you need to go to sleep. You’re exhausted.” Allison told you, grabbing your arm and sitting you back on your bed.  
“Can I ask a favour?”  
“What is it, y/n?” Allison asked, wanting to help you as much as she could  
“I haven’t been able to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I’m plagued with nightmares. Can you rumour me?”  
Allison was torn. She hated using her powers but she also hated seeing you in the state you were in.

“I heard a rumour: That you fell into a deep sleep.”

Instantly, your eyes closed and you were asleep.

***

“Family meeting, now,” Allison called out in a monotone voice as she walked out of your room with her arm wrapped around your shoulder as you both passed by everyone else’s. Your heart hammered out of your chest as tears started to rise in your eyes, wishing you were still asleep like you were a few hours ago. Everyone was caught by surprise, they hadn't heard Allison speak like that before. Diego was the first to pop his head out and watch as his sister walked down the hallway on a mission. Vanya had also made her way into the hallway and shrugged her shoulders when Diego looked at her. Luther and Five joined them in the hallway and made their way in the direction Allison had gone. Diego stood there confused as his mind went into overload. He heard a door open beside him and saw Klaus stick his head out.  
“Did I hear something about a family meeting?” Klaus asked in a groggy voice, evidence that he had just woken up.  
“Yeah, c’mon,” Diego said, waiting for Klaus to put a shirt on. As they both walked down the hallway - with Klaus rubbing his eyes and not realising the seriousness - Diego mumbled under his breath.  
“Something’s not right,”  
Klaus immediately removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Diego in confusion.  
“And why do you say that?” Klaus questioned in a quiet tone, realising how close they were to walking down the stairs into the foyer.  
“I don’t know, Allison just seemed off when she called the meeting. She didn’t acknowledge anyone’s questions about it,” Diego explained to Klaus. Klaus just nodded his head as an anxious feeling settled in his stomach. The two of them walked from the foyer into the living room You were standing near the fire with Allison as you bit your nails. You lifted your eyes off the floor and looked around the room seeing Vanya perched up on the lounge, Luther standing behind the lounge as he leant against it, five sitting on another chair watching you closely. Diego was sitting in a chair beside Five while Klaus sat on the floor near Vanya. Everyone had a mixture of concern and confusion on their faces, still not knowing what was going on.

 

“Allison, what’s going on? You’re kinda scaring us,” Vanya asked, picking at her nails anxiously. Allison was silent beside you. You turned to look up at her but as you did, she began to break down. The sudden realisation that she could lose her little sister hit her so fast it caught her off guard.  
“Allison, are you crying?” Luther questioned as everyone grew more worried than they were before.  
“Can someone get mom too?” You spoke in a small voice.  
“Of course,” Vanya said quietly before walking away to get Grace.  
“I think I can do it, Allison,” You told her quietly. She looked at you questioningly but you gave her a nod and she moved to stand next to Luther.

Five continued to watch you carefully. This wasn’t you; you usually were bouncing off the walls, always talking and always cracking a joke but now it seemed you had folded into yourself and became only a fraction of what others knew you were. Vanya walked back in with Grace who had a smile plastered on her face as usual. They both sat on the lounge, staring at you which caused you to realise that everyone was staring at you, patiently waiting for you to explain what was going on.

“I have news to tell you. I really don’t know how to tell you all. Allison knows though because she saw me having a breakdown earlier,” You tried to joke but no one was buying it.  
“It’s the reason why I was sick at my apartment when Klaus and Diego found me.”  
Your eyes began to water as you tried not to cry.  
“I have cancer. Leukaemia.”

A pin being dropped could be heard throughout the room as the others tried to figure out the words that just left your mouth.  
“W-What?” Klaus asked, now sitting up straighter with a look of distraught on his face.  
“Told you she was lying,” Ben leaned over and told Klaus. This caused Klaus’s eyes to break as tears started to stream down his cheeks. You looked up to Allison and Luther both with tears in their eyes but while Luther stood there with his mouth open in shock, Allison gave you a small smile as she was proud of you trying to explain everything to them. You eyes then landed upon Five, who’s mouth kept opening and closing. He was trying to find the right words to say but couldn’t. His eyebrows furrowed together before looking up at you.  
“When did you find out?” He asked in a gentle tone. This was very different from the usual Five who was always so sure of himself.  
“I found out the day before dad died. When Klaus and Diego found me at my apartment was just after a round of chemo,” you tried to explain, your throat becoming dry as you tried to not cry. You eyes made their way over and settled on Diego, who was hunched forward in his chair, his hands shaking in fear while they laid in his lap.  
“D-Diego?” You questioned, scared of how he would react.

Diego just stood up quickly and walked out of the room in total shock. He could fear his chest start to rip apart as he made his way outside. Grace instantly raised herself from the lounge she was sat on and followed Diego outside to the try and comfort him.

“W-Why didn’t you tell us?” Vanya asked quietly, lifting her head to look at you with tears rolling down her cheeks. You tried to choke back a sob as it built up in your throat. Allison’s heart shattered more than she thought was possible as she watched you try to answer Vanya’s question.  
“I decided to tell no one because I thought that the apocalypse would have killed me first,” You replied, breaking into sobs. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you all. I was so scared.”

You tried to hold yourself together as you felt you walls crack by wrapping your arms around your stomach as you sobbed. Klaus was the first to jump up. He made his way towards you. You could see the trails from the tears rolling down his cheeks. He grabbed you tightly into a hug, trying not to cry again

“You’re going to be fine. We are all going to get through this,” Klaus whispered into your ear. He suddenly pulled apart from the hug and looked at the others. “Isn’t that right?” 

Everyone agreed but Vanya saw her opportunity to wrap her arms around you as Klaus made a clearing. You could feel her tears starting to soak through your shirt. Five also came up behind, trying to comfort both you and Vanya as he kept his own tears at bay. Vanya let go and wiped her tears away before saying a soft “I’m sorry about your shirt,” followed by Five also letting go, giving you a weak smile.

You walked around to Luther and Allison and smiled up at them.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you, Alli,” You thanked her.  
“Hey, like I said before. I’m your sister, I’m always here to help.”  
“And me too,” Luther added on trying his hardest to give you a small smile and to not cry at the same time. You gathered them both into a group hug. When you finally pulled apart, you looked around at everyone.

“I think I’m going to try and talk to Diego,” You announced. They all nodded their heads as you began to walk off.  
You made it out the back door to see Diego sitting on the grass cross-legged with Grace crouched behind him rubbing his shoulder. You could hear little sobs radiate from him, causing your chest to tighten in fear about how he would react. You walked up behind them, causing Grace to look up and smile at you.  
“I’ve got it, mom.”  
Grace recomposed herself and left you both alone to talk. You took a deep breath in before walking in front of Diego and mirroring how he was sitting; cross-legged but directly sitting in front of him to face him. His head was hanging low and while you couldn’t see his face, you could hear his ragged breaths.

 

“W-W-Why,” Diego tried to speak, still not lifting his head. You grabbed onto his hands trying to comfort him.  
“Why didn’t I tell you?” You questioned. You could now feel his tears roll off his cheeks and land on your hand in his lap. He nodded his head. “Believe me when I say this, Diego. I truly believed that the apocalypse was going to kill us all. I’d rather die from that than from cancer but now the apocalypse has been avoided and I’m still here,”  
Diego finally lifted his head to reveal his puffy red eyes he had been hiding.  
“I can’t lose you too.”  
You tried not to cry before wrapping your arms around him, trying to comfort him as much as you could.  
“I’m sorry, I’m making this all about me.”  
You pulled apart and held onto his face.  
“Diego, it’s fine. This affects me as much as it affects you and the others. It’s okay to cry.” You tried to find the right words to say to support him when you really didn’t know what to do. You stood up and reach out for his hand so you could both walk inside.  
When you did make it inside, everyone was still where you had left them in the lounge room. Klaus ran up to you and swung his arm around your neck. You glanced around at the others who all had large smiles planted on their faces before Klaus spoke up from beside you.

“I promise, we are going to take care of you the best we can,”

 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

 

***

You woke up to humming. It was a few days after your second round of chemo, meaning you were feeling sick but slowly making your way towards the tail end of it. You had been extremely tired and lethargic all day so you stayed in bed, wanting to sleep but curiosity got the best of you.

You opened your eyes to find out where the humming was coming from, only to be greeted with Klaus sitting cross-legged on your floor with his back facing you as he talked to himself. He had his pink boa draped around his shoulders which you hadn’t seen since he came back from Vietnam.

“What are you doing Klaus?” You mumbled, eyes barely staying open. Klaus shuffled around to face you, a large - but fake - smile planted on his face while he held a pink bucket. Klaus was known to hide his own feelings or make fun of them to cheer up the others.  
“Well, I read somewhere that you should only use one bucket for ‘bodily fluids’ during the side effects of chemo to reduce contamination and then chuck it away when you finish all rounds of chemo so I got you a bucket and I’m decorating it!”  
“That’s great, Klaus. I’m just gonna close my eyes again. I don’t feel well,” You mumbled rolling over to face the wall.  
“That’s alright. I’ll be here when you wake up,” He said quietly, turning back around to the bucket and continued to decorate it.

You closed your eyes for a little while, still tired before you felt the bed beside you dip. You rolled over to see Klaus was now sitting beside you with his back up against the wall. You sat up in bed in the same position as he was.

“See!” Klaus exclaimed, motioning to the bucket he was holding in his lap  
You looked to see the pink bucket now had been bedazzled and glitter glued all over it with the words ‘y/n’s Chumbucket’ messily splashed across it paired with the pink feathers from his boa. You grab a hold of it and look up at Klaus and crack a small smile. 

“I love it, Klaus,” you told him. Klaus’s smile faltered a small bit before it dropped altogether and he started to play with his hands.

“It wasn’t just me,” he told you in a soft tone, looking down at the bucket. You looked at him confused before it all clicked into place. 

“I love it, Ben. Thank you both.”

***

“So what colour?” Allison asked. You looked to the bottles in her grasp trying to decide. At this moment, you were lying on your side while she sat cross-legged facing you with the intent of painting your nails.  
“I reckon Neon pink, nice and vibrant and totally doesn’t look like vomit,” you laughed at Allison’s disgust. She began to paint your nails as a silence fell over you.  
“When do you have to go next?” Allison asked.  
“Next Monday, definitely not looking forward to it,” You explained before looking out the window.  
“Have you been told if it has been working?” Allison asked.  
“Nope.”  
A silence fell between the both of you as Allison continued you to paint your nails.  
“What if it doesn’t work?”  
Allison’s head snapped up so quick and it scared you as she held a look of bewilderment on her face.  
“W-What do you mean, y/n? What type of question is that?”  
“While there is an 80% chance it will work but there is also a 20% chance that it won’t. If it doesn’t, I’m done for. I’m dead,” You explained, starting to spiral into the darkness. “What if I’m in that 20%, why should I even try?”  
“Y/n. Look at me.”  
You raised your eyes to see Allison looking at you with a concerned look.  
“None of that matters at the moment. As long as you’re still here and you’re happy, then that’s all that matters at this moment.”  
You smiled but saw tears start to spill down Allison’s cheek. You quickly wiped it away which caused her to laugh.  
“Thank you Allison.”

***

“Diego, I told you, you didn’t have to come!” You tried to tell him as he got out of the car.  
“No, I want to do this for you,” Diego replied causing you to laugh, grabbing your chemo bag that was filled with blankets, books and snacks that Grace always insisted to bake, and your chum bucket. Today was one of those days where you in an overly happy mood for no reason at all, even if it was chemo day.

Usually, Diego would drop you off and pick you up but wouldn’t stay to due to his fear of needles. However, something spurred him on to join you today. 

“Whatever you say but none of the nurses are gonna help you when you faint,” you laughed as you walked towards the entrance, chemo bag slung over your shoulder and chum bucket swinging in your grasp. Diego just grumbled as he followed you in. He wanted to stay with you because he felt bad for always leaving you alone after dropping you off. You walked in, completely ignoring the front desk of the doctor’s office as you knew exactly where you were going with Diego trailing behind. Finally, you made it to the entrance of the clinic, walking up to the front counter.

“Hello, y/n! You brought company today!” Katherine, your chemo nurse, exclaimed. She had always insisted that you brought someone.  
“Hey, Katherine. This is my brother, Diego. Diego, this is Katherine. She is my chemo nurse,” You introduced the two of them.

The next 20 minutes were a whirlwind of signing papers and observation checks before you were eventually in one of the chairs waiting for Katherine to come back with the equipment for the chemo.  
“Do you have to go through that each time?” Diego asked, holding onto your hand and drawing circles into it.  
“Yep, gotta make sure I’m actually healthy enough for it,” you explained to him.  
You sat there talking about anything and everything before you saw Katherine, your chemo nurse, walking towards you.  
“And now would be the best time to look away, Diego,” You laughed. Diego gave you a questioning look before turning around and seeing Katherine with the equipment ready. Diego turned to face the wall, causing you to laugh. He even closed his eyes.  
“Okay, Diego. You can look,” Katherine told him, chuckling to herself which made you laugh along too.  
“I don’t know how you do that every time,” Diego mumbled, still disgusted by the needle.  
“I just do because I have to.”

***

On an unusual day, you were wide awake way too early. It was early enough that no one expected you to be awake. Lately, any minute of your waking you were engulfed with your siblings wanting to help with whatever you were doing. However, you had been planning this particular plan for a few days so they wouldn’t talk you out of it. You managed to save up some money before going into town by yourself and bought what you needed.

“Y/n, what do you think you're doing? It’s 6 am,” Luther questioned, rubbing his eyes. You turned around slowly, keeping your hands behind your back knowing you had been caught.  
“Luther, can you do me a favour?” You asked, knowing there was no way you could hide this from him. He looked at your face to see a big smile plastered across your face  
“Yeah, anything!” Luther told you. Ever since everyone found out, Luther was a lot more willing to do nearly anything you said.  
“Shave my head!” You exclaimed, pulling the electric clippers from behind your back.  
“W-What?”  
“I don’t want the others to know yet. They will try and convince me not to but I can’t stand to see it fall out,” you explain, suddenly growing self-conscious. Luther saw the change in your mood and your smile drop. He grabbed the clippers out of your grip and looked you in the eyes.  
“Of course I will,” He told you.  
You let out a squeal and grabbed his hand, continuing your way to the bathroom. You spent the next half an hour chatting with Luther and taking photos with your Polaroid camera. You were nearly done when you could hear everyone waking up and walking down the hallway. Suddenly there was a thump on the door scaring you both.  
“How much longer are you going to be?!” Diego yelled. You raised a finger over your lips to Luther before replying.  
“Not much longer, I’ll meet you downstairs!” You yelled back. You both waited until the footsteps disappeared before Luther picked up the clippers and continued.  
“There we are! All beautiful and bald!” Luther said, turning the clippers off and kissing your head.  
“Thank you!” You said quietly, realising what you had just done.  
“Hey, I mean it y/n. You still look beautiful,” Luther tried to encourage you. You gave him a small smile through the mirror before turning around and wrapping your arms around him.  
“Thank you, really,” You mumbled. Luther laughed before you both pulled apart and cleaned up all the hair on the ground before walking downstairs to join the others in the kitchen.  
“Ah, someone finally turned up,” Klaus announced without even looking. Everyone looked up not paying attention but quickly took a second look in shock, seeing you standing next to Luther with a bald head.

“Surprise!! We shaved my head!!”

***

As you continued on, you started to go downhill. You were always tired and the others were beginning to grow concerned.

You were having a bath when you began to feel tired and you rested your head on the side of the bathtub.  
“Please tell me you’re still awake,” Vanya’s voice called out from the other side of the door.  
“Yeah,” You answered quietly. You heard the door creak open.  
“Are you okay?” Vanya questioned, kneeling beside the bathtub.  
“Yeah, just got tired while I was in here,” You smiled at her. “I just need to wash my face.”  
Vanya instantly picked up the washer and gently went over your face, making you laugh.  
“Vanya, you didn’t have to-“  
“I’m really worried, y/n,” Vanya stated in a small voice, cutting you off. This instantly caught your attention and you lifted your head up to see her face. Her head was dropped and stared into her lap, the face washer still in her grip.  
“What do you mean?” You questioned quietly  
“I don’t mean to scare you but you’re fading away. And I’m scared one day I’m going to open the door to your bedroom and find you dead or that you will fall asleep in the bathtub and drown,” Vanya quietly stated, her voice breaking the more she spiralled. 

“Vanya,” you began to say as you lifted your hand to rest on her cheek.  
“I’m fine. Everything is going to be fine. ,” You tried to convince her. She began to sob and you wiped her tears away.  
“I don’t think I can handle losing you too.”

***

You had days where you wouldn’t leave your room. You felt so useless that you couldn’t move. It was one of those days and you could hear someone open the door to your room.  
“Just leave me alone, Five,” You stated in a monotone voice, still staring at the same spot you had been for the past few hours. You knew it was him, all the other siblings never knew how to deal with your depressive episodes. You had been like this for a few days now, refusing to leave your room, let alone leave your bed.  
“No can do,” He told you before walking closer and sitting beside you, rubbing your back. “You need to get up,”  
“No,” You groaned.  
“You need to. Do you want me to get Klaus in here?” He asked you.  
“I don’t want to do this anymore,” you began to cry, still not facing Five.  
“What?” Five asked quietly as he sat beside you. You rolled over to face him with tears streaming down your face.  
“I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to be here and be in pain. I’ve had enough, Five.” You told him before sobbing. He laid down next to you, grabbing you in a hug and brushing your hair as he tried not to cry.  
“Y/n, I know this seems useless at the moment but you need to keep going. We still need you here,” Five tried to comfort you. It only made you cry even more. When you had calmed down, he sat up and told you he was going downstairs. You dragged yourself into the hallway and then near the staircase, trying to hear the conversation you know was occurring in the living room.

“She is spiralling again,” Five announced, walking in the room.  
“What happened?” Luther asked, turning around to face Five.  
“She’s refusing to get out of bed, she doesn’t want to live,” Five tried to explain. Everyone went silent, thinking about what had just been said. “Guys, she’s really hurting. We need to do something.”  
“Well, what can we do? We’ve tried before to get her out of these episodes but the moments where she’s happy are getting further apart while episodes where she’s depressed are getting closer together,” Klaus tried to reason.

 

They all continued talking, trying to figure out what to do but you had stopped listening and made your way back to your room. At that moment, you could see the hurt and pain you were putting your family through and you decided to do something that you thought would change it. You decided to stop chemo.

 

 

***

 

Monday had come around quicker than you had hoped. The past Thursday, you spent an hour on the phone to your chemo nurse, debating whether or not stopping chemotherapy would be the right thing to do. She told you not to make any decisions at that moment as she knew that you were going through a rough patch and didn’t want you making decisions you would regret.

“Y/n? Are you awake?” Allison asked. You picked your head up quickly to see everyone sitting around the table with you. You had dragged yourself out of bed this particular day to make an appearance and settle everyone’s fears.  
“Yep,” You replied, looking down at the porridge you had half eaten before feeling sick.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be going to chemo today?” Klaus asked, knowing that Monday’s are for chemo so that maybe you felt better for the weekend.  
“Nope,” you quickly said, picking up your bowl and going to throw the rest of it out.  
“What do you mean nope?” Vanya questioned.  
“Exactly that, no chemo.” You replied, going to the sinks to rinse it. A hand grabbed the bowl and spoon from your own and you looked up to see it was Grace.  
“I can do that dear,” she told you, looking down at you with a smile.  
“Thanks, mom,” You replied quietly before walking outside to sit in the garden for a change. 

“Something’s not right.”  
These words could have been spoken by anyone in the room that saw you but in this particular instance, it was Vanya, growing more worried about your state of mind.  
“I know, I just have to make a phone call,” Diego stated, quickly walking to the house phone and calling the well-known number.  
“Hello, Katherine speaking.”  
“Katherine, it’s Diego Hargreeves,” Diego replied back  
“Is everything okay?” Katherine stated right away. This caused Diego’s eyebrows to furrow.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, since y/n is deciding to end her chemo I didn’t expect to hear from you,” Katherine explained in an obvious tone.

Diego stood there with his jaw dropped, the other siblings watching in fear from the living room, waiting for him to tell them. He raised his hand to them as he turned around to face the other way.  
“She’s s-stopping chemo?” Diego stuttered, trying to speak.  
“She didn’t tell you?”  
“No, that’s why I called because she’s been acting strange,” Diego heard a sigh on the other end of the phone before the lady continued.  
“I’m so sorry you found out this way. We had a thorough talk on the phone. She told me that she was feeling like a burden on the family. I tried to convince her she wasn’t but she was set in her ways. Maybe try and have a talk with her?” Katherine suggested.  
“Will do, talk to you later.”  
Diego instantly hung up and began to stalk his way to the back door, ignoring the others watching him. They all began to follow him and saw him begin to walk up to you. You had planted yourself on a bench looking at the bushes that had begun to sprout flowers.

“How could you?!” Diego yelled at you with hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Klaus and Luther instantly sped up, grabbing his shoulders so he couldn’t get any closer to you. You just sat there with a blank face and didn’t reply, as you realised he must have found out about your decision. 

“What are you talking about Diego?” Allison asked, now confused how he went from concerned to angry in one phone call. Diego ripped his arms out of Luther and Klaus’s grip as he rubbed the tears off his face, trying to calm his breathing. 

“I just called Katherine, her chemo nurse,” Diego began to speak. “Only to be told that y/n is going to terminate her chemo!” 

Everyone fell as silent as it had when they were told you had cancer. 

“Y/n,” a voice said beside you. You turned your head to see Vanya sat beside you holding your hand as she cried. “Is this true?”

“Yes.”  
That one simple word sent the family into meltdown again.

“Why would you even think of doing that?! Are you stupid or plain suicidal?!” Luther yelled.  
“Neither!” You yelled back at him.  
“What do you mean by that?” Allison asked, trying to tone down the argument.  
“I heard you, Okay?!” You yelled before recomposing yourself. “I heard you the other day talking about me. I saw how much pain I was conflicting on everyone and technically it’s the chemo that’s causing all this so I’m going to stop it.”  
“Y/n,” Klaus began to talk as he crouched in front of you. “That chemo is what will help you live longer. We aren’t hurt by going through this. We would be hurt by losing our sister earlier than we had to.”

You sobbed into your hands, finally coming to the realisation that you could have caused more damage to your family than you knew.  
“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

***

Even though you had reconsidered your options and decided to go back on chemo, no one was ready for how quickly everything started to deteriorate. One day you were your smiling self, mucking around with the others, the next day Diego knew something was wrong. By 11:15 AM, Diego had walked past your door 6 times before deciding to enter to make sure you were okay.  
“Y/N?” he asked from the doorway. He could see you lying in your bed and appeared to be asleep. Diego knew better though because you had always been a light sleeper and hadn’t been able to sleep for the last few days.  
“Y/n?” he called out again, walking closer to you  
Diego grabbed your shoulders and shook you a little but you still didn’t wake.  
“HELP!” Diego yelled out, causing everyone to start running towards your room. Luther was there first, walking over to see Diego crying as he kneeled beside your bed. “S-She’s not wa-waking up.”

Luther began to panic but looked at your chest and felt a bit of reassurance when he could see your chest rising and falling.  
“She’s still breathing. Go get the car started, I’ll bring her downstairs,” Luther demanded. Diego rushed out of the room, nearly running into Allison.  
“What’s going on?” Allison called out to Diego.  
“Something is wrong with Y/n. I’m getting the car. Go get Vanya and Five!” Diego yelled, running down the hall and banging on Klaus’s door.  
“What? What’s going on?” Klaus answered his bedroom door.  
“We are going to the hospital, come on,” Diego told Klaus, already starting to walk down the hallway again. Klaus quickly grabbed a jacket and made his way into the hallway and was joined by Allison and five who were running down the hallway from Five’s room only to see Luther carrying you out of your bedroom. Your face was beyond pale and you limbs hung lifelessly out of Luther’s grip.

“Shit.”

***

“Hargreeves?” A nurse called out. Everyone stood up and the doctor started walking towards them. “The doctor said you were able to go to her room now before he addressed her situation. I’ll show you to Y/n.”  
Everyone followed the nurse down the hall. Everyone felt the tension heighten as their footsteps were out of beat. They finally made it to your door.  
Allison took in a short breath, trying not to cry at the sight of you. Your face was completely pale, you had a nasal cannula and an IV line. The nurse left and everyone made their way into the room and took a seat

Diego sat in the chair beside your bed as he held your hand. Vanya sat next to him while Klaus sat on your bed, beginning to paint your nails except for your right-hand pointer finger for the oxygen saturation in an attempt to distract himself from what was happening. Five stood near the door, leaning on the frame while Luther and Allison stood on the opposite side of the bed to Diego and Vanya. A knock at the door drew everyone to look at the door and see a doctor standing there.

“What’s going on? Is she going to be okay?” Diego voiced what everyone was thinking.

“It seems that her body had picked up an infection,” The doctor started to explain  
“An infection. She’ll be fine right? Some antibiotics?” Luther questioned, growing more concerned. He knew deep down it wouldn’t be that simple.  
“Sadly it’s not that simple. Because of the chemo, she has little to no immune defence. Due to that, she’s gone into a coma-like state while her body tries to fight back against it.”

“How long will she be like this?” Five asked in a low voice, not lifting his head as he didn’t want to reveal that he was starting to cry.

“It’s hard to say, it may take a while for her body to recover and work with the medication we have given her to assist in recovery. However, I have to remind you all that your sister has been through a lot with her cancer,” The doctor paused taking a breath. “There is also the chance that she may not pull through this. I’m sorry.”  
The doctor lowered his head as he left the room. No one dared to look at each other, and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines, sniffles from five and Allison’s breathing starting to heave.  
Luther went to rest his hand on Allison's shoulder.  
“Don’t touch me,” She mumbled. Luther sighed and did it anyway.  
“Don’t touch me!” She yelled before marching out of the room with Luther following after her.  
“She will be fine,” Vanya stated, lifting her to look at the others with teary arms. Diego looked at her with a small smile before using his free hand to grab her small hand.  
“Yeah, she will. She’s a fighter,” Diego said, trying to comfort Vanya even though he knew that it may not work out the way they all wanted.  
“You are all ridiculous,” Five spat before running out of the room. Diego ran a hand down his face before standing up and chasing Five.  
“Hey, Klaus?” Vanya asked, causing Klaus to lift his head from doing his work. “I’m going to get a hot chocolate. Do you want one?”  
“Yes please,” Klaus simply replied before going back to painting your nails.

No funny remark. No smart ass comment.

Vanya stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Klaus and you in the room. He continued in silence before Klaus said something.

“You better come back soon sis. No one’s handling it well.”

 

***  
“Five! Come back!” Diego yelled, walking down the steps of the hospital. He watched as Five walked further into the carpark with no intention of stopping. “Five!”  
“Go away!” Five yelled back, trying to quicken his speed and get away from Diego.  
“No, stop! Listen to me!” Diego tried to reason.  
“No, you listen to me,” Five spat as he turned around, pointing a finger in Diego’s face. “Our sister is in there dying and you and Vanya are playing happy families?”  
“I was trying to keep Vanya calm” Diego bit back even though he understood why Five had become defensive; he was only trying to process what was happening.  
“This wasn’t meant to happen,” Five mumbled, turning away from Diego and rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. “I was meant to come back and save everyone from the apocalypse. We were meant to be a family again.” Angry tears began to stream down Five’s cheeks. Diego laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Five turned to face Diego, wiping away the tears.  
“Five, there was nothing you could do but right now y/n needs you. They need all of us. You can do that right?” Diego asked rhetorically. Five nodded his head, still wiping away tears. Diego sighed, looking down at Five as he also tried to keep in his own tears. “Come here,” Diego said, wrapping his arms around Five. As soon as he did this though, it caused Five to break and start to sob into Diego’s shirt.

“Everything is going to be fine.”

****

Over the next few days, a routine seemed to form itself. Diego, Vanya and Klaus would leave early to go sit with you at the hospital. Luther and Five would pop in through the day but Allison did not. She was too scared that as soon as she accepted that you were there in the hospital that you would pass on.

However, this day was different. Luther and Klaus had managed to get Allison out of the house and come to the hospital. Klaus had already been at the hospital prior that morning and said they both needed to be there. Five told them he would be there a bit after them.

“I don't know about this, Luther,” Allison started to question, worry growing within her.  
“Everything will be fine. I promise,” Luther told her, grabbing her hand as they both continued to walk

They made it to the door and were shocked at the sight in front of them.

You were sat up in bed during a lucid moment while Diego sat beside you slowly feeding you jelly and custard. All morning you had been going in and out of consciousness, only waking up enough to tell Klaus to get Luther, Allison and Five while also grabbing your duffle bag from under your bed  
“Allison!! Luther!!’ You squealed and threw your hands in the air as you realised they were standing in the doorway. Allison ran over and tackled you in a hug as she began to cry.

Luther watched as the two of you reunited, a smile growing on his face.

“The doctor says she’s not out of the woods yet. She’s having lucid moments where she knows who she is and where she is before going unconscious again and exhausted,” Diego tried to explain, standing up and walking towards Luther, gesturing for Luther to go to you.  
A few minutes after talking with Luther and Allison, a new figure arrived at the door.

Five stood there, his mouth opening and closing in shock before he began to cry.  
“Five, come here!” you called out.  
Five’s steps quickened up as he walked in and wrapped his arms around you as he sobbed. Everyone let the moment continue a while longer before Five pulled apart and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

 

“Uh, actually now that you are all here, I have something to give to you all. Klaus, did you bring that bag I sent you home earlier to grab?” You spoke up, rubbing your hands nervously.  
Klaus silently nodded his head and grabbed the bag. You unzipped it and grabbed a large, thick scrapbook out of it.  
“I-I started making this after I told you all. I thought now would be a good time for you all to know it exists.”  
Everyone gathered around the bed as you flicked through the pages, showing all the memories you captured within the scrapbook. Like the time Luther helped shave your head or the time that Diego did end up fainting at your chemo appointment (photo courtesy of Katherine). There was also a photo of yourself, Klaus and the chumbucket, Klaus gleaming with pride. There was even a page where you had photos of Vanya trying to teach you how to play the violin and some of Five trying to be patient and play snap with you in the bathroom that day you weren’t feeling well. Also captured in the book was you and Allison having kid movie marathons as you painted each other's nails.  
“I wanted to include Ben but that one was a bit too hard,” You laughed to yourself.  
“Ben says he loves it,” Klaus mentioned, laying a hand on your shoulder. For ages, you all went through the book, talking about different memories that popped up before your time was caught short.

“Alright, everyone has to go home,” A nurse announced a she stood in the doorway. Everyone groaned but got up and said their goodbyes with kisses and cuddles. Everyone except Diego.  
“Diego? Visiting hours are over,” You told him. He rearranged your blankets, making sure you were nice and warm.  
“I know,” He simply stated. He went to grab some of the stuff animals that Vanya brought and place them near you when you grabbed his hand.  
“Diego, you need to go home. Everything is fine.”  
Diego thought about it for a while, staring you down before he caved. He planted a kiss on your forehead before standing up and grabbing his bag.  
“I love you, Bug. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
“Love you too, Diego. See you soon.”

 

***

But sadly, when people suddenly improve, they are most likely to crash. 

 

That’s what happened to you.

 

 

You passed away the next day at 8:50 am in your sleep. 

When you were asked by the reaper to pass on, you didn’t take long to decide what to do. You knew you would see your family again someday and that was all that mattered to you.


End file.
